What Happened to Goodbye
by SummerRain200
Summary: Sequel to Along for The Ride. Clary and Jace have just gotten out of college. When they get home, both of their parents announce that they're getting divorced. Worst of all, Carrie and Joshua, their siblings get into a tragic plane accident. But in their siblings' last letter, Clary and Jace are named guardians of their 3 kids. What's going to happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! As promised, here is the sequel to Along for the Ride, What Happened to Goodbye. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

I opened the door to the backseat of Jace's Volvo. I put in my third box that was filled with stuff. My suitcases with clothes were in the trunk, and all the boxes of books and other stuff were in the back seat.

"Is that it?" I turned around to see Jace looking at the boxes.

"Yeah," I said. Jace smiled and kissed me. I felt like it was only yesterday that I'd met him, but actually, it was three years ago. Jace and I had just graduated from Yale Law School. I was in advanced placement in high school so I graduated at sixteen, while Jace graduated at eighteen.

"Come on, we have to go," I said, as I broke away from him. He gave me a butterfly kiss on my lips.

"Five more minutes," he said, before giving me more butterfly kisses. I laughed.

"Jace, I don't think graduates are allowed to kiss in front of the gates. We have to go. Everyone's waiting for us back home," I said. Jace reluctantly broke away.

"Fine," he pouted as he got in the driver's side, "But this isn't over," Jace said.

"Fair enough," I said, as I got in the passenger's side and closed the door. Jace drove away. I watched Yale, the college I've been studying in for three years got smaller and smaller until it disappeared. How had time had passed by so quickly, without me noticing it?

* * *

Jace stopped by my apartment first. It had been Simon's, but he gave it to me, after I'd left my parent's house. It had become Jace's and my apartment now. I walked in, opening the door with one hand. I put down the boxes on the floor. Jace came in with his boxes.

"We'll need to get the suitcases," I said. Jace laughed, and kissed me deeply.

"I told you this isn't over," Jace said, kissing me again. I laughed and broke away a bit.

"Fine, five more minutes," I said, before I captured his lips in a kiss.

* * *

When Jace and I walked in my adoptive parents' house, it was dark.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I said, as I groped for a light switch. I found it and opened the lights.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out and yelled. Carrie came to me and hugged me. Joshua did the same with Jace.

"Hey," I said, as she let go of me. She smiled.

"Welcome back!" she said. Two little children walked to where Carrie was. It was a little boy and a little girl. They were the twins that Carrie had given birth to. They were both three years old, since Carrie had given birth to them about five months after her wedding. They were both three years old. The little boy's name was Josh Carlyle Herondale. The girl's name was Arriyanne Jeraldine Herondale. Josh had Joshua's features with the blonde hair and tourmaline green eyes, while Arriyanne, or Ariya for short, had Carrie's silky blonde hair, but Joshua's green eyes. Carrie and Joshua also had another new addition to their family. It was a little baby boy that Carrie had given birth to two years after she made the twins. His name was Cedric Liam Herondale, and he looked a lot like Joshua.

"Mommy," Josh said, as he yanked on the tip of Carrie's dress. Carrie smiled and lifted her son up.

"Hi, sweetie," Carrie said. I smiled.

"Hey, you gonna eat cake or what?" I turned to see my friend, Simon smiling. Isabelle, his girlfriend, was beside him, smiling.

"Sure," I said.

* * *

The party was wonderful. Everyone had celebrated and we all had nice time. After everyone had left, Jace's parents had set him down for a talk. So did my parents.

"So, Clary," my dad said, "We have something to tell you," I looked between my parents.

"What is it?" I asked. My parents looked at each other.

"Clary, your mother and I are getting divorced," my adoptive dad said.

"Oh," I said. I didn't say anything. My adoptive parents started talking about how this won't really affect me, but I was only half-listening. I know, it's rude to that, but my mind was spinning.

* * *

"So, what did your parents want to talk about?" Jace said, as we drove back to my apartment.

"My parents are getting divorced," I said. Jace looked at me, strangely.

"Mine too," he said. I put my hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said. Jace smiled.

"It's not your fault," he said.

* * *

_**Two days Later**_

Jace and I sat down at our apartment cozily, eating pizza and watching movies. Next week, Jace would have to go to work and so will I. Jace and I got one of the top scores in the board exam and a lot of law firms offered to give us jobs. We went to the same work place, but the firm wanted to give us a rest till next week Monday. I heard the phone ring. I picked it up from beside me.

"Hello?" I said.

'Hey, Clary? Um, this is Carrie. I know you and Jace just got back, but do you mind if you could babysit the kids for me?" Carrie said.

"Um, sure," I said.

"Cool, I'll meet you at our house in a few minutes," Carrie said and hung up.

"I have to go," I said to Jace, who pouted, "I have to go babysit for Carrie," I said. I got up.

"I'll go with you," Jace said. I nodded.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

After Carrie left, I put Cedric to bed. Josh yanked at the bottom of my jeans.

"Cat," he said, gesturing at his drawing. It didn't look like a cat, but it was a three year old drawing, so you couldn't exactly judge it.

"Yes, what's the cat's name?" I said, as I lifted him and carried him to the sofa. Jace was there, with Ariya, who was playing with her dolls.

"Jacey," he said, looking rather cute. Jace looked up. I laughed.

"Did I just hear my name?" Jace said.

"Yep, you're his cat," I said, as Josh showed Jace his cat drawing. My phone started ringing again. I recognized the caller ID immediately. It was my mom, Jocelyn.

* * *

**So, there is the first chapter. I know that I said Carrie had triplets, but instead, I decided to change it so now she had twins and a baby two years later. If you're lost, then check out my author's note in my story Along for the Ride. Anyway, tell me what you thought. Also, I've written a drabble called Isabelle Goes Shopping. You can check it out after this if you want. Okay, I've talked too much. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. Shout outs to: Neko-chan2604, IridescentLight, xoxo-vivi-xoxo, booklover1598, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, cboo2501, littlemiss713 and all the guests. This story is updated on Fridays, Saturdays or Sundays. Monday updates are only for certain emergencies. Here is chapter 2.**

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

"Hey, Mom," I said. Even after three years, it still felt weird to call her that. I remembered the first time she had woken up.

* * *

_Jonathan and I sat down in a bench outside my mother's room. I had asked Jace not to come with me to meet my mother after she'd woken up from her coma. He'd agreed reluctantly. A doctor came out of the room. He looked at us._

"_Are you Mrs. Morgenstern's children?" the doctor asked. I nodded._

"_Yes, we are," I said._

"_She's ready to see you," he said. I stood up. Jonathan did the same. _

"_Are you ready?" I asked, looking at Jonathan. He shook his head._

"_No," he said. I took his hand and held it. He squeezed my hand, before we went in._

_Inside my mother's room was white. She was sitting on her bed, wearing a hospital gown. I looked at her. Her hair was red, like mine and she had green eyes, like me. Jonathan looked at the woman –my mom- as if he were seeing her for the first time. In a way, he was._

"_Mom?" he said, nearing my mother's bedside. She looked at him._

"_Jonathan," she said softly and gently touched his face as he sat beside her. She hugged him. She looked up and stared at me._

"_Who's this, Jonathan?" my mother said. I felt a pang in my chest. Jonathan withdrew from his mother and smiled at me._

"_Mom, I'd like you to meet my sister, Seraphina. But she goes by Clary," he said._

* * *

"Clary? Are you there?" my mother's voice cut off my train of thought. I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm still here," I said.

"Did you hear what I said? I said that I took a pregnancy test today," she said. My heart rate sped up.

"And what was the result?" I said. My mother paused and I heard her breathe in.

"I'm pregnant," she said. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"That's wonderful, Mom!" I said, enthusiastically. I was happy for her. After Luke and her got married, they tried really hard to have a kid. Now they're going to have one. My mom and I talked a bit more on the phone before she had to leave to go to the doctor. I put down the phone.

* * *

"I think we should put them to bed," I said, after the kids had dinner. Jace shrugged.

"Sure," he said. I took the kids up to the bathroom and let them brush their teeth. Then, I had to wash them both. Not at the same time, of course. I let Jace take Josh to his room to dress him, while I took care of Ariya. After both kids were in their sleepwear, I took them to the small library that Josh insisted had to be built in the house.

"Will you tell us a story?" Josh said.

"Or a poem?" Ariya said.

"Okay," I said. I took up a book. It was Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss.

"Would you like me to read this one?" I said. Josh and Ariya shook their heads.

"Nope," they said. Jace came in the library and picked up a book. It was a Classic Poetry book.

"How about this one?" Jace asked. They nodded.

"Yes," they said, eagerly.

"Alright," I said, "Let's get you to a bedroom first," I said.

* * *

I let the kids into the guest room a.k.a my room, which was right beside their rooms. They sat down on my bed with Jace and I. Jace opened the book to a random page and read he first poem he saw.

"The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost," Jace said, before he began to read, "_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood/ And sorry I could not travel both/ And be one traveler, long I stood/ And looked down one as far as I could/ To where it bent in the undergrowth/ Then took the other, as just as fair/ And having perhaps the better claim/ Because it was grassy and wanted wear /Though as for that the passing there/ Had worn them really about the same/ And both that morning equally lay/ In leaves no step had trodden black/ Oh, I kept the first for another day!/ Yet knowing how way leads on to way/ I doubted if I should ever come back/ I shall be telling this with a sigh/ Somewhere ages and ages hence/ Two roads diverged in a wood, and I/ I took the one less traveled by/ And that has made all the difference,_" The children clapped. I looked at Jace.

"Maybe we should read something less complicated, Jace," I said. He agreed and closed the book.

"Have you got a story?" Jace asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I have one," I said. Josh and Ariya leaned forward excitedly.

"What's it called?" they said.

"It's called Snow White and Rose Red," I said, "_Once, there were two girls named Snow White and Rose Red. They lived with their mother, a poor widow, in a small cottage. They are very good little girls; they love each other dearly; and their mother is very fond of them. Rose-Red is outspoken and cheerful and loves to play outside. Snow White is quiet and shy and prefers doing housework and reading. One winter night, there is a knock at the door. Rose Red opens the door to find a bear. At first, she is terrified, but the bear tells her not to be afraid. "I'm half frozen and I merely want to warm up a little at your place," he says. They let the bear in, and he lies down in front of the fire. Snow White and Rose Red beat the snow off the bear, and they quickly become quite friendly with him. They play with the bear and roll him around playfully. They let the bear spend the night in front of the fire; and, in the morning, he leaves, trotting out into the woods. The bear comes back every night for the rest of that winter, and the family grows used to him. When summer comes, the bear tells them that he must go away for a while to guard his treasure from a wicked dwarf. During the summer, when the girls are walking through the forest, they find a dwarf whose beard is stuck in a tree. The girls rescue him by cutting his beard free, but the dwarf is ungrateful and yells at them for cutting his beautiful beard. The girls encounter the dwarf several times that summer, rescue him from some peril each time and the dwarf is ungrateful each time. Then one day, they meet the dwarf once again. This time, he is terrified because the bear is about to kill him. The dwarf pleads with the bear and begs it to eat the girls instead, but the bear pays no heed and kills the dwarf with one swipe of his paw. Instantly, the bear turns into a prince. The dwarf had previously put a spell on the prince by stealing his precious stones and turning him into a bear, but the curse is broken with the death of the dwarf. Snow White marries the prince and Rose Red marries the prince's brother and they all lived happily ever after_," I said. Josh and Ariya were asleep. I carried Ariya and took her to her bedroom, while Jace did the same to Josh.

* * *

I went downstairs and sat on the couch with Jace, who turned on the TV. We sat watching a horror movie, but it was interrupted when the news came on.

"There was an airplane crash from a plane from New York, which was headed for France. The following people were declared missing," the reporter said. A list of names went down. I swallowed in horror as I read the last two names. I felt Jace sit stock still, staring at the screen. The woman read the names.

"Joanne Rivers, Carrlianne Herondale and Joshua Herondale," she said.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! First of all, shout outs to the following: luvmusic87, booklover1598, Neko-chan2604, Lockwheres theKey, CaptainSwan93, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, IridescentLight and all the guests. An extra special shout out goes to Serenity Shadowstar for giving me an awesome idea for the story. Thank you! Here is chapter 3.**

* * *

I stared at the screen as it went back to the horror movie. An aching sense of loss rushed through me, making me numb. That couldn't be right. They couldn't be gone. I felt tears in my eyes, threatening to fall. I held them back. I breathed in and out. I looked over at Jace, whose face was deathly clam and void of any emotion. Only someone who knew him well could see the tension in his muscles, the tears that he was fighting to hold back.

"We need to call our parents," was all he said.

* * *

**_Three Weeks later_**

Three weeks passed. Carrie and Joshua's bodies weren't found. The search was abandoned. The team claimed that it was more likely that their bodies were eaten by sharks or they would have floated up by then. They said that it wasn't likely that they were alive. Today was their funeral. I sat down on my bed, clutching a picture frame and staring at the window. The frame contained the first picture that Carrie and Joshua took in front of the house with Ariya, Josh and Cedric. Occasionally, I'd run my fingers on the picture. It was the only memory that I had left of them.

"Clary?" It was Jace, "Are you coming?" I shook my head and looked at him with my teary eyes.

"No, Jace. They're not dead," I said. Even after three weeks I refused to accept the fact that they were gone. When my adopted mother told me the funeral date and location, I'd shouted at her angrily. How dare she accept her daughter's death so quickly? Although Carrie and I had only become close after three years, I felt like she and I had been two halves in a whole. The whole thing ended with me breaking down and crying. I had stopped crying two weeks ago, and simply tried to move on normally. I put on a brave face and went to work. After work, I'd come home and take care of the kids. When Jace and I were out, Simon and Isabelle took care of the kids. I couldn't bear to tell them what happened to their parents, not yet. I felt Jace's arms go around me. He kissed my shoulder. Jace had taken his brother's death a bit better than I did. He didn't cry, but instead chose to grieve silently. He was the one who held me in his arms when I cried after having another nightmare. He was the one who helped me be strong in the morning, for the sake of protecting the children.

"I'll be back later with some pizza," he said, before he left, knowing that I wanted to be alone.

* * *

I put Cedric to sleep for his afternoon nap after giving him his baby formula. Ariya and Josh sat in front of the television, watching cartoons. I put in CD's for them to watch instead of television channels for fear that they might see news of their parents. I know that it was probably not a good idea to keep such a thing a secret to them, but I was worried about how they would take it. They were too young to understand it. Jace came inside and saw me looking at the children.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Jace asked.

"I don't know, Jace," I said, "I don't know," I whispered to myself.

When it was around lunchtime the next day, someone rang the doorbell outside.

"I'll get it," I said. I rushed out of the kitchen, after turning of the stove. Jace was busy with Cedric and the kids, keeping them occupied till lunch was ready. I opened the door. Outside stood a man and a woman that I didn't recognize.

"Hello, are you Carrlianne Herondale's sister, Clarissa?" the man inquired. His black oily hair was slicked back and he peered at me through his round glasses. On his left hand, he held a briefcase. The woman was tall and her body had an hourglass shape. She wore red horn rimmed glasses and a white dress that made her look like a nurse.

"Yes, that's me. Is there something wrong?" I said, softly.

"Well, I am Mr. Nightshade, their lawyer. And this is Ms. Kinder, a social worker. May we come in? We have something extremely important that we need to discuss," the man said. I opened the door wider.

"Of course," I said. Jace looked up as we entered the living room. He looked at the pair.

"Is something wrong?" he said, standing up. Mr. Nightshade looked at Jace.

"Mr. Herondale, we have something very important to discuss with you and Ms. Fray. Is it possible that you could take the children upstairs?" he said. He nodded.

"Sure," he said.

* * *

Cedric had fallen asleep yet again so we didn't have any problem putting him upstairs. We left Josh and Ariya in their play room. When we got back downstairs, the pair was waiting for us in the living room. We sat down in front of them.

"My client has left this letter for you," Mr. Nightshade said and gave me a brown envelope. I took it and was about to open it when I realized that there was another paper with it.

"That paper is your siblings' wills. In these wills, they stated named you and Jace as their children's joint guardians, and also the owners of this house," Mr. Nightshade said. Jace and I looked at each other.

"Us?" we said at the same time. Mr. Nightshade nodded.

"Yes. Since you both have jobs as lawyers and have an extremely stable relationship, we don't see why not," he said. Ms. Kinder smiled.

"Yes, but there's also one thing we need to discuss," Ms. Kinder said.

"What's that?" Jace asked.

"Considering the children's youth, I think that it would be extremely advisable that both of you should be married," she said.

* * *

**There you go! So, what did you think? Was this chapter bad, good or horrible?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday. My friends and I went to see The City of Bones movie! It was so Awesome! For those who haven't seen it… You haven't lived! Shout outs go to: Kvdm223, Serenity Shadowstar, AddictiveBooker21, luvmusic87, poisoned-_-rationality, Nekochan2604, booklover1598, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, IridescentLight, Princess Karen 1718 and all the guests. Also, someone asked me who I would have wanted to play Clary and Jace. And my answer is Alex Pettyfer for Jace and Lily Collins for Clary, although jamie Campbell Bower did do a good job with Jace. Anyway, here is chapter 4!**

* * *

Jace and I stared at the woman in disbelief.

"I didn't think that you should have said that so soon, Ms. Kinder," Mr. Nightshade said, his mouth tight with disapproval.

"They ought to know," the woman said. Jace and I looked at each other. Although Jace and I were together, we hadn't exactly made a plan of what was going to happen after the next twenty four hours. I suppose one day we could've gotten married and had kids of our own, but it wasn't like we'd mapped it out completely.

"You're insane," Jace said, looking into the woman's eyes, "Clary's only 19! And I'm only 21! We're too young to get married," Ms. Kinder was taken aback.

"Why, I thought you'd be happy, considering that you are together," the woman said. I watched Jace's hand curl into a fist. He was frustrated, I could tell.

"Well, we hadn't exactly drawn a map of our life," I retorted rudely.

"It doesn't matter. You only have two options. It is either you get married in six months or the children of your siblings would be turned over to social services. What will be your decision?" Ms. Kinder said. Though her voice was light and kind, the effect was the same as if she'd tied Jace and I up and asked the question by screaming at us at gunpoint. Somehow, Jace and I knew what the answer would be.

"We'll get married," Jace said. Ms. Kinder nodded in approval, before saying her goodbyes and left with Mr. Nightshade in tow._ What the hell did we just agree to?_

* * *

Since Jace and I didn't want to tell our parents we were being forced into marriage, we had to fake a couple of things. So, the very next night after the wretched woman appeared at our doorstep, Jace took me out on a fancy dinner and proposed to me. I still remembered it.

* * *

_"Aw, come on, Clary. It has to be a bit dramatic," Jace said. I looked at him._

_"Then, how do you propose you do that?" I asked. Jace got up and asked me to dance with him. I nodded. We danced in the middle of the ballroom, before the music stopped and Jace got down on one knee. I gasped and so did the majority of everyone in the restaurant. _

_"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I love you with all my heart and I promise that I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" he asked and produced a ring._

_"Yes, Jace, Yes!" I said. He kissed me as he slipped the ring on my finger. Everyone cheered._

* * *

The next step was to tell my parents, which had been slightly awkward, but it seemed to provide them with a good distraction from... the tragedy. I still couldn't bring myself to say that they were gone.

"Clary?" my mother's voice broke my reverie.

"Yeah?" I watched as Jocelyn stared at me in the dress.

"What do you think of the dress?" she said. I looked at it in the mirror. It was pretty, but it wasn't really my type. And it had a little too much lace for my liking.

"Mmm, I don't think it suits me," I said. My mother observed me in the dress.

"You're right," she said. I looked around until my mother offered me another dress. It was a beautiful silk dress with short sleeves. The neckline wasn't extremely low, like other gowns and it seemed to be perfect size.

"This one," I said. My mother smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, it has to be this one!" she said.

* * *

Jace and I met back at the house, where Jonathan, my brother was sitting on the living room, babysitting the kids. Cedric, as per usual, was asleep.

"Ah! So the soon-to-be newlyweds return," he said. Jonathan had been disapproving of the marriage, thinking we were too young. Although he'd been more understanding when I told him of why we were getting married, he still hadn't stopped making jokes about it.

"Shut up, Jonathan," I said, "I'm not in the mood," Jonathan looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Jace gave me the same concerned look.

"Just tired," I said. Jonathan studied my face for a moment, before nodding again.

"I'm going to bed," I said. Though Jace still looked concerned, he let me go upstairs without a word.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling of the room, willing sleep to come. Nothing happened. I closed my eyes and pretended that I could hear Jace reading poetry again, until it eventually lulled me to the drowsy realm of sleep.

* * *

_I was in a cellar. It was damp and had a swampy feeling to it. Greenish slime oozed from the walls and metal things were scattered all over. The cellar wasn't very large, and it was extremely dark, making it almost impossible to see anything. I heard a muffled voice and I realized that there was someone beside me. I turned to see Carrie, bruised and bloody, chained to the wall._

_"Clary!" she wailed. I said her name in shock. Then, more voices joined her cry, coming from the walls. They said my name._

_"Clary!" an urgent voice said, "Wake UP!"_

* * *

I hit my head into something hard.

* * *

**So, there you go, chapter 4. Please tell me what you thought, since I'm not feeling very well and your thoughts would really make my day. Bye! And I'll try to post Clary's wedding dress on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry for rushing the last chapter. It was Sunday and I had to get A LOT of things done and I didn't have a lot of time to be more descriptive. Also, down here, school has started and this academic year is really crucial for me. I don't about you people from other countries, but In Trinidad and Tobago, when you reach Form 3 (which is where I am) you have to pick eight subjects that you are going to take for the rest of your life that would direct you to your career. I want to get into the Sciences Category because I want to be a doctor and there are 150 students in our year and 75% of them want to get into Sciences, so the competition is really tough. So, people who are reading my stories and thinking 'Why don't you update?!', I am sorry but Fridays and weekends are the only free time I have. Anyway, shout outs to the following: Princess Karen 1718, Nekochan2604, Soul Mates Are Forever, booklover1598,poisoned-_-rationality, luvmusic87, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, IridescentLight and all the guests. Sorry for the long rant. Anyway, forward on to the chapter!**

* * *

"Ow!" I said, opening my eyes as I rubbed my head ruefully. Jace clutched his forehead.

"You hit me on the forehead," he said.

"Well, you were leaning over me," I said, and got up. He sighed.

"You have mail," he said and gave me a sealed envelope. I took it and placed in my pocket. I would read this later.

"Thanks and sorry about your head," I said, kissing the spot where I had hit him tenderly.

"It's okay now that you've kissed me," he said. I gave him a play punch. He fake rubbed his shoulder.

"Ow! Clary, my body is a work of art and deserves to be loved and cared for, not abused," he pouted. I laughed. Then, I heard a crying noise. _Back to the daily grind_, I thought.

* * *

I placed Ariya and Josh to sit in front of the TV while I made them lunch. Jace was left in charge of Cedric. Jonathan, as per usual, dropped by to take advantage of free food, claiming that my food was the best thing he ever tasted. I let him in and he took his place in the counter, eating an apple and watching me get the ingredients. I decided to cook macaroni and cheese, with ham and I decided to throw in some vegetables in it too.

"You really think you're going to get them to eat that?" he said. I nodded, as I boiled the macaroni on the stove.

"Yes, It is a cooking secret," I said as I tossed little pieces of carrots into the cheese mix. Jonathan made a face as he stared at me tossing the carrots.

"Do you have a dog I can feed that to?" he asked. I shook my head as I stirred the contents of the pot round and round.

"No, Jonathan," I said. The doorbell rang and Jonathan went up to answer it. I checked on the macaroni and saw that it was cooked. I turned off the stove.

"Hey Clary?" Jonathan's voice called.

"Yeah?" I replied, as I stirred the cheese dip one last time and then turned it off.

"There's someone here for you," he said. I took off my apron and hung it on the peg. I stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Isabelle said, coming inside, Simon trailing behind her. Jonathan made another face. He never had much tolerance for any of my friends of the people I knew, with the exception of Simon and Jace and possibly Alec. He had never liked Isabelle, since they were polar opposites. Jonathan was a calm and serious businessman who was a bit of a workaholic, while Isabelle was an outgoing party girl with an adoration for fashion and a hatred to be serious. So they might have gotten off on the wrong foot. But it didn't stop Isabelle from coming in and out of our house to talk wedding plans. I sighed.

"Hello, Isabelle and Simon," I said, "We were just going to have lunch. Care to join us?" I said. As soon as Jonathan heard the word 'lunch', he moved past the couple to the dining table. Isabelle glared at him.

* * *

Isabelle kept an ongoing chatter as we ate at the dining table. The children didn't mind and I was too busy feeding Cedric to really pay much attention. Jace kept his head bent low on his food, occasionally saying 'Mmm' and 'That's nice' to emphasize the fact that he was listening. Jonathan looked like he was pained and wanted to scream and throw things around like the Incredible Hulk if he heard anymore. Simon was the only one who was really listening.

"Oh yeah and Clary, I'm a lesbian," Jonathan dropped his spoon, his mouth open like a codfish. Jace looked up from his plate, as if he suddenly awoke from a strange dream and found out that everyone turned into robots. Simon choked on his macaroni and coughed violently as he looked at Isabelle with a shocked face. My mouth hung open like Jonathan's.

"YOU"RE WHAT?!" Simon shouted. Isabelle laughed out loud.

"You guys should have seen your faces! It was so hilarious!" Isabelle said, laughing. Simon's shocked face turned to a confused one.

"So, you aren't gay?" he said. Isabelle laughed out loud.

"No, of course not!" she said and Simon turned an alarming shade of tomato red. Jonathan laughed out loud and so did Jace. Simon turned even redder. I snickered a bit.

"Clary!" Simon said, making everyone laugh a bit more.

* * *

I sat down on the couch and opened the letter from this morning. I hadn't had a chance to read it till now. I opened it. The letter didn't have the sender's address. _That's odd_, I thought. I opened it… and dropped it to the floor.

"Jace!" I shouted. He came immediately.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he said, as he looked at my facial expression. I gestured to the letter. He picked it up and read it. The words in it haunted me. _Your sibling's aren't dead._

* * *

"Jace, we have to look," I said, as we sat down together on the couch. Jace sighed.

"Alright, we'll look," Jace said, reluctantly, "But I'm pretty sure we won't find anything but we'll look," he said. Someone rang the doorbell. I got up to answer the door. I opened it. There was no one outside. I stepped out and heard a rustle of bushes. I looked around before I turned to go inside. I heard a loud gunshot and then I saw nothing at all.

* * *

**So, your thoughts on this chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here is the chapter most of you have been waiting for; chapter 6! I'm sorry for not updating last week. I just had all these tests to study for, and I've got a mountain of homework so I didn't get time. Also, I am typing with my left hand so excuse me if I have typing errors, since three of my fingers are broken on my right hand. Anyway, shout outs go to: poisoned-_-rationality, Serenity Shadowstar, booklover1598, divergentdinosaur, The Big E, IridescentLight, musicalnerdgeek, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159 and all the guests. Forward to the story!**

* * *

_**Jace's POV (Haven't done this in a while)**_

I clutched Clary's hand as she lay in the hospital bed, unconscious. It's been a week since she'd been shot. The doctor had said that she was in a coma and they didn't know how long it would be till she would wake up. I could still remember the fear that had wormed its way into my heart when I had seen her sprawled on the ground, blood blossoming in her shirt like a poisonous flower. I remembered not knowing what to do, feeling so helpless as the blood spread. Everything else had been blurry afterwards. All I could remember thinking was I could lose her today. And I remembered praying for the first time in a very long while. I looked at Clary now, a thousand pleas passing in the silence between us. All begged her to come back to me, to give me a sign that she was still there. Then, I heard the door open. I looked up. Isabelle and Alec came in and sat on the small waiting couch.

"What did the doctor say?" Isabelle asked.

"He says that she should wake up by another week or so," I said, trying to keep my face closed to prevent them from seeing the agony I was feeling, waiting for Clary to wake up.

"They caught him," Alec said suddenly after a long silence, "The guy who shot Clary," Alec's voice was stoic, emotionless. A murderous rage gripped my heart. "Where's the fucking bastard?" I asked. When I get my hands on that pathetic, low-life, no-good son of a bitch that did this to Clary…

"In jail," Isabelle said. Then, I heard a soft sigh. A sigh I could recognize anywhere. Clary was awake.

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

My eyes felt like they'd been sewn shut as I opened them, but it had to be done. I looked over to see Jace. Several conflicting emotions passed through his face like a movie going on fast forward.

"Clary," he breathed, before hugging me tightly. I winced as he squeezed my shoulder. He let go immediately.

"Sorry," he said. I sat up slowly, being very careful not to move my left shoulder again.

"What happened?" I said. I honestly only remember the last week as a big black blur. The last thing I could remember was hearing a very loud gunshot. Isabelle and Alec exchanged a look.

"Well, when Alec, Izzy and I were upstairs, we heard a loud gunshot when you went outside to answer the doorbell. I rushed downstairs and found you sprawled outside, covered in blood," Jace winced as he said the last sentence, before he continued, "Alec and Simon saw a guy running from the house and they chased after him. He's in police custody now," he finished, gritting his teeth.

"Was I actually shot?" I asked. Jace shook his head.

"Not exactly. You see the guy was aiming for your head, but apparently you moved at the last minute so the bullet didn't break your bones or anything. But it was still painful enough for you to pass out and bleed a lot," Jace said.

"Who did it?" I asked. Have they caught him?

"A boy, that's why his aim was so crappy," Alec said, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in jail," Isabelle said, "Serves him right, that fucking son of a bitch," she muttered, low under her breath. Alec did not chastise his sister for using obscene language like he usually did.

"Did he confess?" I asked. Jace shook his head.

"Nope, but he says he'll only confess if you talk to him," Jace said, shaking his head in disapproval, his eyes sparkled with hatred.

"When I get out of here, I'll talk to him," I said. Jace muttered something under his breath that sounded like _'Yeah, like that's going to happen'_

* * *

A lot of people visited me during my stay at the hospital, and they brought 'get well soon' gifts with them. Jace, Isabelle and Alec stood faithfully by my hospital bed, until it was time for me to leave.

* * *

"Jace," I said, "Make a stop to the New York Police Station," Jace gave me a reproachful look, but he swerved to the left in the direction of the station.

* * *

A young boy looked up as Jace and I entered the station. He smiled, and put his feet down from the table. It was Jordan.

"So, you finally got out of the hospital, huh?" he said, coming towards us.

"And you got in to the force," I said. Jordan had been the one to help me find out that I was adopted back a few years ago.

"I'm here to see the guy who shot me," I said. Jordan's eye twitched, but he nodded.

"Sure, come this way," he said.

* * *

Jace went in before me, leaning against the wall like he was plastered there, his hands in his back. He looked at the boy as if he were trying very hard not to strangle him with his bare hands. I sat down in front of him, leaning forward. I glanced at the one-way glass overlooking the room. Jordan and a few of his police colleagues were there, watching for any sign of trouble.

"Why did you shoot me?" I said. The boy laughed. Jace's hands-which were balled into fists- tightened.

"Wow, straight to the point, huh," he said, smiling as if he weren't talking to the girl he shot.

"Why did you shoot me?" I said, again, sounding like a robot who was only capable of repeating one sentence.

"I was hired," the boy said.

"Yeah, we figured out that much," Jace said in an angry tone. The boy raised an eyebrow at him, before he turned back to me.

"What's his name?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Emil Pangborn," he said.

* * *

**So, there is chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it, because right now, I'm typing one handed with some broken fingers and trying not to fall asleep. Anyway, it would be very nice if you tell me what you thought! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thanks for your very reviews! They really made my day! Anyway, shout outs to: booklover1598, Iridescent Light, , Princess Karen 1718, Nekochan2604, Lily5603, The Big E, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159 and all the guests. Here is chapter 7.**

* * *

I sat with Jace in the couch, paper strewed all around us. We had started doing research on Emil Pangborn, who we thought would have some information on where our siblings were. My wound was healing fairly well, though it hurt a bit when I moved.

"Here I found something," Jace said, handing me a newspaper article. This was dated some time ago, thought I wasn't sure what the date was since it was all jumbled up. I skimmed through it. The article was about a 32 year old man named Emil Johan Pangborn who escaped from prison. He killed his cell guards and other guards and managed to escape Alcatraz without getting caught. He had been arrested for countless assassinations of heads of big companies, as well as other offences. His largest one was conspiring on a plot to steal money from the government of the US and trying to blow up NASA. I stared at the newspaper. The person after me couldn't be this guy. I mean, come on, why would a world-class conspirator and conman want to kill me? I was just a relatively normal woman.

"I think we need to take a break, Clary," Jace said. I wanted to protest, but he was right. My eyes were tired from reading. It was so bad that the words were starting to get blurry and they seemed to dance across the page. I put the paper down and massaged my head.

"You're right," I said, "but what should we do?" I asked.

"Magnus is throwing a party," Jace said. I looked up at the watch.

"I'll get Isabelle," I said. Jace smiled, looking happy to be outdoors.

"I'll get your brother," he said. I laughed out loud.

"Yeah, good luck with that," I said. Jace laughed too.

"Good luck with Isabelle," he said.

* * *

"I am NOT trying that on, Isabelle!" I said, staring at the incredibly short, revealing dress that Isabelle held out. We had been in the store for an hour.

"Okay, well how about you Alec?" Isabelle said, holding the dress to Alec. Alec's eyes widened, looking as if they were about to pop.

"NOOOOOO!" he shouted so loud that everyone in the store heard him.

"Oh, come on! It's Magnus' party. You guys can't just go in jeans and a shirt. You guys will stick out like sore thumbs," Isabelle said.

"Hey, I'm a guy, Isabelle," he said. Isabelle shrugged.

"And may I point out that that thing is short enough to be underwear," I said.

"Well, you're gay, Alec," she said. I hit Isabelle.

"Ow! What, it's true," she said. I hit her again. Alec smiled approvingly.

"See, this is why I like Clary," Alec said. Isabelle frowned.

"Well, fine, what is she going to wear then since you're so smart?" she asked, throwing her hands up in surrender. I looked around the store as the siblings bickered endlessly. Seriously, if you put Isabelle and Alec together in a room, they could bicker for days and days, moving from one topic to the next till you broke them up.

"Now, now, guys, let's not cause a scene," I said. They both sighed.

"Well, what are you going to wear?" Isabelle asked. I selected a dress at random and held it up. Isabelle screamed enthusiastically. The shoppers gave her weird looks and the cashier looked like she was ready to call security.

"That's gorgeous!" she said. I looked at the dress I took out. It was a black & white D&G dress with a cross-over stretch bodice and pleated layered gingham skirt. It was a good length, not too short to be slutty and not too long to be a nun.

"I have the perfect shoes to go with that! They're too small for me but I'm sure they could fit you," she said. Alec muttered low under his breath.

* * *

I sighed as I stared at the mirror, looking at myself in the dress. A touch of 'Izzy Magic' worked quite a long way. That 'magic' was a pair of Chanel Paris Moscou black patent pumps with a pearl trim. I went downstairs to where Jace was. He looked dashing, as always, looking like a rebellious 18 year old than a 21 year old lawyer.

"You look great," Jace said, smiling.

"You too," I said.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Jace and I sat down in the breakfast table, where Isabelle, Jonathan and Simon were. They looked up at us as we sat down.

"Well, you seem well refreshed after last night," Simon said. Isabelle beamed.

"Yeah, with all that loud moaning last night I doubt anyone else got any sleep," Isabelle said, before making very loud moaning noises. Then, Josh and Ariya walked in. Josh poked at the corner of Isabelle's dress.

"Are you hurt, Aunty Izzy?" he asked, innocently. Jonathan laughed out loud.

"I have a question, Aunty Clary" Ariya said. I smiled.

"What is it, Ari?" I asked.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked. My smile slipped into an awkward one.

"Um…. Well… Ask your Uncle Jace!" I said, and turned to Jace who gave me an accusing glance.

"Um… I don't know. Ask your Uncle Jonathan!" he said. Jonathan smiled evilly.

"Well, you see, when a woman and a man meet and really like each other, the man…." I clamped down his mouth immediately, stopping his flow of words.

"No, that's not how babies come from. They are given to us in flying baskets. Oh, will you look at the time, you have to take a nap," I said. I heard Jonathan, Isabelle and Simon laugh from behind me. I shot Jonathan a look.

* * *

I took out the newspaper article again with Pangborn's picture. Jonathan passed by me and then stopped.

"Hey, I know that guy," he said. I looked at him.

"You do?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, he worked for our dad, Valentine," he said.

* * *

**There is your chapter for this week. Please tell me what you thought. Also, I'm thinking of posting some new stories. Clary's dress is on my profile. check it out if you want. Sorry if it's rushed. I only had an hour before my cousins come and take the only laptop away so I had to rush the typing down. Anyway, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistakes on the last chapter. Anyway, shout outs to: booklover1598, Nekochan2604, PercabethIvrknowsall, poisoned-_-rationality, Hayit's Serenity, IridescentLight,Princess Karen 1718, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159 and all the guests. Here is your eighth chapter.**

* * *

"Say what?" I said, doing a double take. Jonathan's eyes were glazed, as if he were in a different world.

"Emil Pangborn used to work for dad. I saw him when Dad took me to work. He was his right hand man, actually. But he was never married. Pangborn got arrested and then, two months after, dad died. Pangborn escaped prison after two weeks," Jonathan said. I looked at him, absorbing all the information in.

"How did dad… I mean, Valentine die?" I asked. Jonathan shook his head, as if he were trying to clear something out of his head.

"He died in a mysterious fire in our country house," he said. I looked at him.

"We had a country house?" I asked, stupefied.

"Yes, we did," he said.

"Did they find him inside or…?" I broke off, as if I were trying to find the right words to say.

"They did… but he was so badly burned that no one could identify him," Jonathan said, slightly wincing. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," I said, softly, standing up.

"No, it's all my fault. If I hadn't made dad mad, he wouldn't have died," he croaked, tears falling. I had never seen Jonathan cry before, and the view broke my heart that I hugged him, pressing his head on my chest. It was kind of awkward since he was much taller than I was, but I ignored that and stroked his white-blonde hair.

"It's not your fault," I said.

* * *

Jace and I was in our room. I was propped on the bed post, reading a book. Jace was watching some football game.

"Let's play a game," Jace said, suddenly. I looked up from the book I was reading.

"What kind of game?" I asked. Jace smiled.

"Knock Knock," he said. I looked at him.

"Who's there?" I said, putting my book on the nightstand and closing my lamp. Jace closed his too.

"Jace," he said. I looked at him. His golden eyes seemed luminous, like two stars in a dark sky.

"Jace who?" I asked. Jace leaned in closer, so close I could feel his hot breath fanning my face.

"Jace really wants something," he whispered, his hand slowly travelling up my dress.

"That has got to be worst joke ever," I said. I tried for a laugh, but it came out shaky. Jace reached to kiss me.

"Let's go to bed," he said, smiling, before he put the covers over our heads.

* * *

I awoke when someone threw the door open and laughed.

"So, this is what happened last night," I recognized Magnus' voice. I screamed and put the covers around myself. Jace woke up groggily.

"Your children are going to wake up soon and you might want to have some clothes on when they come. I know I would, at any rate, but I am well known to be remarkably shy," Magnus said, before leaving the room and closing the door. I sighed, before I got up from the bed.

* * *

The bitch came over today. It was the social services woman, Ms. Kinders (What an ironic name). She said she wanted to 'drop by' to 'check' on us, but I know that she'd probably planned it. Of course, when we told her why we canceled, she got mad and whiny. Then Jonathan came in and shooed her out of our house. Oh and did I mention how much I love my brother? Yeah, he's the most awesome brother ever. I felt my phone vibrate. The kids were over at my adoptive parents' house, so Jace and I pretty much had the whole place to ourselves. Well, with Simon, Alec and Magnus of course. Izzy had to go out. Jace went to the kitchen, while Alec and Magnus went upstairs. Simon put on the WII, before popping in Just Dance2014. He handed me a controller.

"You have gotta be kidding me," I said. Simon smiled.

"Yup," he said. I took it.

"It better not be... No, SIMON!" I screamed.

"Yup, Turn Up The Love SUMO VERSION!" he said, before he picked the first dancer for himself and the second one for me.

"NOOOOOO," I screamed out. As soon as the song came on and the characters came on, I started laughing. Simon was dancing and I just dropped to the ground in laughter. Simon looked at me, shaking his head.

"Get up!" he said. I laughed.

"It's just too funny!" I said. I wasn't laughing because the guys in the screen were fat (That would just be rude and offensive). I was laughing because of how they looked like on the screen dancing. Jace came out of the kitchen and looked at me on the floor before looking on the screen. He leaned against the wall, laughing.

"STOP IT!" Simon said, before Izzy opened the door and looked at me and Jace. We were laughing so hard that we had tears in our eyes.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

* * *

I tossed and turned in my sleep restlessly, before I got up from the bed. Jace was still asleep and I got out of bed quietly, trying my best not to wake him. I went downstairs and poured myself a glass of milk, trying to shake away the nightmare that had gripped me. My phone vibrated and I picked it up. It was a text from an unknown number. I opened it.

**I'm watching you**

* * *

**So, there you go chapter eight. Sorry for updating so late. I just had all these tests and stuff, and I didn't get anytime. My next update will be on Friday hopefully. Also, can anyone suggest me to read any books or recommend me some funny parodies? My friend's birthday is coming up and I'm making her a funny video CD and buying her a book. Any suggestions? BYE!**


End file.
